Melon
by SeaThreePeeO
Summary: One shot, originally published in 2002, re-written and hopefully improved. Michelangleo just has a knack for getting into trouble.


Title: **Melon**Category: Cartoons » Ninja TurtlesAuthor: SeaThreePeeOLanguage: English, Rating: Rated: KGenre: General/HumorChapters: 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ninja Turtles or associated characters. They remain in part the property of Mirage Studios and Nickelodeon (Viacom).

Author's Notes: This is from a one shot I originally wrote back in 2002 in a somewhat rushed and probably in a sleep deprived state. Looking back on it I felt it could really use some tidying up and fleshing out. Italics denote thought. Enjoy.

**Melon**

The stifling summer heat of the city had yet to fully penetrate the deepest parts of metropolis living. Hidden in its damp dark recesses Raphael slouched across the couch, absentmindedly channel hopping whilst soaking up the relative peace and coolness of the lair. _A hundred and thirty channels and still nothing on_, he tossed the remote down and buried himself further into the threadbare cushions. _Perhaps, perhaps a little nap_.

The calm was soon shattered the moment Michaelangelo burst forth through the door. Raphael pointedly ignored his younger sibling as he lurked close, excitedly shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a desperate bid to attract attention to his unusually rotunded figure. Several agonising seconds ticked by before Raphael reluctantly opened his eyes and took the bait.

"Okay, I'll bite. What you got there, Mike?"

Michaelangelo delicately peeled back the layers of his coat. "This!" He announced revealing his large, round prize.

"A melon?" Raphael returned his attention towards the television. Michaelangelo continued seemingly oblivious to the fact he was again being ignored.

"Yeah, I found it in the dumpster behind the old mart. Who would throw away a perfectly good melon?"

Draping his arm across the tattered back of the couch, Raphael turned to observe his brother while he repeatedly tossed the melon up, catching it in one hand. "Are you nuts?" He curled his lip in disgust. "It's rotten and it stinks!"

"I know." A playful smile broke out across Michelangelo's face, "great, isn't it? Things to do with a rotten melon." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I could keep it under my bed for a few days, see if it grows a fur coat."

"Not when your room's next to mine you don't!"

Michaelangelo sighed dejectedly, throwing himself down onto the worn armchair. Clutching the melon to his stomach he rocked the chair back and forth on its legs. "Hey Raph."

"Mmm"

"Donnie and Leo still training in the dojo?"

"Yeah, so what?"

The impish grin returned to Michaelangelo's face. "This is going to be great!" He enthused as he skipped towards dojo.

Raphael pulled himself up and followed. _He was bored; maybe this could lend some excitement to the day._ By the time he had reached the dojo Michaelangelo was crouching by the door, Raphael looked beyond his brother to see Donatello and Leonardo sparring.

"You do know if Leo sees us, we'll be expected to practice too!" Raphael whispered.

"Shh!" Michaelangelo chided, pressing his finger against his lips and motioning his brother to come closer. "Watch this!" He stood quickly, holding the melon in one hand, he brought his arm back and in one fluid motion heaved it into the room. "Hey Donnie! Heads up!"

Donatello spun in time to see the incoming missile as it whirled towards him. Stepping back slightly he readied himself to take a swing with his Bo

"Donnie!" Leonardo shouted, moments too late.

The melon exploded with a dull 'plob' showering the dojo with its fetid watery innards. Donatello stood frozen as chunks of rancid melon slithered down his front, pooling at his feet. Leonardo did his best to wipe the remaining splatter from his eyes with the back of his wrist.

Michaelangelo and Raphael were rapt with fits of laughter. "You shoulda seen your faces!" They guffawed, clutching at their aching sides. Their gayety was suddenly halted by the sound of wood hitting the bricked floor. _Dang, busted!_

Michaelangelo shrank a little as he turned to face Splinter. "Ah, hi Sensei! I didn't see you there, I thought you were sleeping" The old rat's greying whiskers twitched slightly as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Evidently."

"Can I just say in my defence," Michaelangelo continued, attempting to yet failing to portray a picture of complete innocence, "I love you, Sensei!"

Splinter stood still and considered this for a moment, his expressionless face did little to betray his true feeling on the matter in hand. He cleared his throat softly. "Indeed. However." Michaelangelo winced at that word, he knew his less favourite part of this rather stilted conversation was coming. "Whilst your brothers freshen up, you will give the dojo a thorough cleaning. Top, to bottom. Leonardo. Please bring some rags and hot soapy water." Moving slowly he started to leave. "Raphael, you will assist your brother.

"Hey! What? Wait! I didn't do nothing!"

"Precisely. It is in doing nothing to impede Michaelangelo in his endeavour that you became as much his co-conspirator as a bystander. You are just as guilty, my son."

Raphael could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his aged father's eyes but he couldn't be certain. "Way to go melon boy!" Raphael growled, shoving his younger brother hard in the back as soon as the coast was clear.

"Look on the bright side." Leonardo commented, bending down to place two pails of water by the dojo door. "At least you have something to occupy yourselves now. That should keep you out of trouble for a while." He straightened up just in time for a wet rag to catch him in the face.


End file.
